Hakusho No Naku Koro ni
by kitsunemiko1616
Summary: The Spirit Detectives with Kitsune Narugawa leave off to Hinamizawa to figure out Oyashiro-sama's curse. One person dies and the other goes missing on the night of the Watanagashi hen. A Yu Yu Hakusho crossover and Why They Cry fanfi


Hakusho no Naku Koro ni

Word from the Author: Hello. Recently, I've been obsessing with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and thought with my current obsession with Yu Yu Hakusho, and my OC, Kitsune Narugawa. Like other stories, please Read and review. I would like about 3-8 reviews before I make chapter two. Enjoy

Chapter One: The Arrival to Hinamizawa

In the Reikai, Koenma, son of King Enma, sent Botan to give Yusuke and the others an announcement.

"What could this be about?" Botan wondered while flying her oar out of the Reikai.

While in the Ningenkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, and Yukina, arrive up to the Narugawa shrine to visit the miko there, Kitsune Narugawa, Kurama's fiancee and a former kitsune like him. She was sweeping the steps to the shrine like she always does and greeted them as they entered her house.

"So, tell me, Kitsune, how are things going for you knowing your engagement to Kurama?" Yusuke asks

"Oh, it's been rather decent. Until recently, I looked at the newspaper yesterday learning about the countless deaths in the town of Hinamizawa." She says.

"I've never heard of that place before." Kuwabara replied

"Like any of the other things you don't know about.."Yusuke chuckled.

"Well, your dumb ass couldn't understand that place anyway." Kuwabara shot back. Kitsune sighed as she went up to get the paper from the day she was telling them about. At that moment, Botan entered the Narugawa residence after Kitsune sat down with them.

"Koenma asked me to give you all an assignment: You all, even Kitsune, will be going to Hinamizawa to investigate further on these murders, some of which might have some case about a decent amount of Apparitions." She says, but Yukina replied

"From Kitsune's standards, she doesn't think there are appartions in Hinamizawa."

"Oh, yeah, maybe she is right." Botan chuckled nervously for a deity, knowing the miko's intelligence.

"So, is there anything you need me to research on about Hinamizawa, Botan?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh, no, not really.." she said, Kitsune got up, dusted off her hakama.

"Well, I'll do some reseach on it in case we need it." Ktisune went up and left to her bedroom. Yusuke and the others came up to Kitsune's bedroom to relax a bit while she does her research.

"I mean, what the hell is HInamizawa anyway?' Yusuke wondered

"As Kitsune has said, Yusuke, it's a town that was planned to be built to becoming a dam. But it was canceled after countless murders of the victims. They say one of the murderers is still loose." Kurama explained

"That's right, Kurama." Kitsune says and turns her head away from the computer to turn her sky blue orbs towards them. "At least that's what I've read." She says and printed out all she needed to know.

"over 40 pages?! Kits, you're crazy!! That's how much you needed?" Yusuke was shocked to see that many papers Kitsune had gotten out of her printer.

"Botan, when do we leave for Hinamizawa because I have already printed out all I need to know." She says to the blue-haired deity gazing sky orbs with bubblegum orbs.

"You're to leave next week. At least that's what Koenma-sama told me..." She says.

With that said and done, one week later they leave for Hinamizawa. By the time they got there, Kitsune heard Yusuke mumble

"Man, why is it that every person around here is in love with frickin' nature?" Kitsune bit back a giggle on that one

"You know, Yusuke, some people enjoy the wilderness." Botan said. Yukina and Kitsune were going to walk for a bit.

"Yukina and I are going to check the place out some more..." Kitsune announces. Kuwabara came in after them

"Hey, Yukina, Narugawa, wait up!!" He yelled as he followed the two maidens.

"Kurama, are you sure you're letting Kitsune go on her own with Yukina and Kuwabara to explore Hinamizawa?" Yusuke asks him

"Knowing Kitsune, she is rather independent,Yusuke. Despite her high spiritual strength as Yokohama's miko and the highest grades at her school, Yukikaze Public High School, I'd say her willpower is pretty unmatched by her youkai side." Kurama explained

"Well, Kurama, you are one lucky bastard..." Yusuke replied.

As the three walked, Kitsune's demon side, Izayoi kicked in

"So, this place is Hinamizawa..?" the kitsune onna asked in awe to the new surroundings.

"Yes it is.." Kitsune tells her

"Sure is a sweet small town..." She sighed and Kitsune nodded her head. Then when the three of them stopped, they met a little girl with blue hair with the style similar to Kitsune's.

"Hi, welcome to Hinamizawa." She smiled a cute smile

"Hello." Yukina greeted her. "I'm Yukina, from the Ice World. The miko next to me is Kitsune and..." She gets cut-off

"And I'm her knight in shining armor, Kazuma Kuwabara." He says

'dumbass...' Kitsune coughed under her breath

'Too true...' Izayoi sighed in agreement.

"Oh, my name is Rika." said the blue-haired little girl

"Nice to meet you, Rika." Yukina smiled again. Four other people came in too, three girls and one boy. "Oh, this is Keiichi, Rena, Mion, and Satoko." Rika introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all." Kitsune smiled

"So, you're all new to Hinamizawa?' the green haired girl with the hairstyle similar to Botan's named Mion asked.

"Yes, I'm from Yokohama, Yukina's from the Ice World, and Kuwabara's from Tokyo. A few others came with us, but they'll be here soon." The miko explained

The boy, Keiichi replied

"I guess next week's the cotton-drifting festival..."

"Cotton-drifting Festival?" Kuwabara and Yukina asked

"It's a tradition here in Hinamizawa. Once every year a person dies and the other goes missing. That is the only way to satisfy the soul of Oyashiro-sama" the short-haired, blue-eyed girl, Rena explained.

"We'd better get back to Urameshi and them." Kuwabara tells them

"We'll see you later." Kitsune said.

"Goodbye." Rika smiled as well as the blonde girl, Satoko and the rest.

Okay this ends the first chapter. We soon meet almost everyone of When They Cry. Then the next chapter will be in soon. Please no harsh criticism. Thanks for reading! Ja ne!


End file.
